


Everything has to come to an end

by ZulemasPuta



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZulemasPuta/pseuds/ZulemasPuta
Summary: I am really bad at summaries but the title says everything, dont you think?I dont own anything.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Everything has to come to an end

Everything has to come to an end

Song: Cancer- My Chemical Romance🎵

-2 months later-

It has been two months since Zulema and Macarena had managed to get away from Ramalas men that had been chasing them. They had reached the helicopter just in time before his men got them. But now two months later Zulemas condition had gotten worse. It was not just headaches anymore. Maca has started to get really worried abut her since she has been losing a lot of weight due to the medications. One day she had caught Zule looking at herself in the mirror. As her gaze turned towards Maca she smiled and jokingly said: ‘‘ You can never be skinny enough.‘‘

🎵-Now turn away 'Cause I'm awful just to see-🎵

But Maca knew that Zule tried to hide the fact that she was scared but she also knew that she was just trying to lighten the mood a little since the atmosphere has been a little tense between them the last coupl of days. But by the loo on the blondes face the scorpion knew that it did not really work. She took a deep breath and stepped forward closer to Maca. ‘‘ Look Rubia, i may not have long left but i do not need your pity.‘‘ She made her way past the blonde but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

‘‘Zule... why are you always like this? We have been living together for quite some time now. We survived together. Don‘t hide behind your wall pro favor. I really want to be here for you. I know you are scared.‘‘

just as she said that one last sentence the dark haired woman turned around and grabbed the blonde by the neck. Deep down she knew that she was right but she wasn’t ready to admit it. ‘‘Rubia dont test me, i am really not in the mood‘‘. She let go of her throat and left the room to go grab her jacket and keys before she left to go on a walk.

🎵-Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo But counting down the days to go-🎵

Maca was about to follow Zulema but then she thought it might be a better idea to stay home. Maybe the brunette will come to her senses on her own. Maybe she will realize that it is okay to admit that you are scared. Maybe she will let Maca in. Maca hoped that her walls will start to fall and that she will be able to be there for her. And maybe Maca will be able to admit that one little secret she has been carrying for while.

________________________meanwhile on Zulemas walk________________________________

The dark haired woman was walking around kicking at little stones that lay in her way. She was frustrated. She knew that the blonde was absolutely right but she would never tell her that. But on the other hand she was grateful to have her by her side. Zulema found a bench to sit down since she got a little dizzy. Fucking brain tumor. She sighed and rubbed her temple trying to ease her fucking headache as she closed her eyes. As she opened her eyes again she saw hallucinations again. Her prison self was sitting right beside her. Jeder not again with this bullshit.

‘‘Can‘t you fucking leave me alone already. I am not in the mood‘‘.

‘‘we both know you want me here. Cmon who else have you left huh? Rubia? She does not give a single fuck about you. She wants you gone just as much as everyone wants you gone. Joder idiot everyone is counting down the days until you‘re gone‘‘.

🎵-But counting down the days to go-🎵

That really made Zulema think. But before she could say anything her prison self was gone again. Was she wrong to think that Maca would actually care for her? Was she crazy to think that Maca was worried about her? Was Maca really better off without her? She ran a hand over her face before shaking it as if to get off all these thoughts. It was just a hallucination after all right? She took a deep breath and waited a little bit longer to make sure her dizziness has subsided. She stood up again and made her way back home. Yes she really considered that house her home. Maca was living in that house too. So she was her home as well. That’s when it hit her. She also cared about Macarena. Joder, she cared about Maca. The lonely scorpion who always would say she has no friends, she does not need them, came to the realization that she was not alone anymore. There is someone at home who actually gives a fuck about her.

_______________________at home again________________________________________

Rubia let out a sigh and made her way to her bedroom and changed into her Pyjamas. She tried to stay awake until Zulema returns home but she fell asleep in the process. Half an hour after Maca has fallen asleep Zulema arrived home tired as hell. That stupid cancer got her out of shape. She went to look for Maca and as she arrived in her bedroom she as the blonde had fallen asleep. She made her way over to her and covered her with her blanket with a small smile on her face. Oh Rubia... she stood there for a little while watching her sleep before she decided to leave the room and walk o her own bedroom. She fell down on her bed and closed her eyes immediately falling asleep without changing her clothes.


End file.
